LA INFLUYENTE
by Regiomontana
Summary: U.A./-Señorita tengo que multarla... -¿QUE? ¿Como que multarme? ¿Que no sabes que soy prima-hermana del tío del sobrino de la esposa del Gobernador de Tokio?/ ONE SHOT


**ONE SHOT**

**LA INFLUYENTE**

Pueblo de Tomoeda, 26° bajo la sombra, para muchos podría ser un día cálido, pero para él no; más bien la palabra adecuada sería agradable… si, un agradable día de otoño. Por las mañanas fresco, por las tardes cálido y por las noches nublado… que más podría pedir el patrullero 777, Li Shaoran, en su primer día de trabajo en el pueblo.

Acababa de ser transferido a la corporación, más que nada por petición de su prima Mei Ling Li, quien le rogaba salir de la peligrosa Ciudad de Tokio y su sin fin de inseguridad en las calles. Además, estaba más cerca de su familia quien vivía en ese pequeño pueblo.

Oriundo de China, pero Japonés de corazón. Desde pequeño siempre anhelo ser patrullero de Transito, le gustaba la adrenalina, pero no tanto como para arriesgar su vida; el empleo era sencillo: ayudaba a los pequeños a cruzar las calles por las mañanas en la zonas escolares, sincronizaba los semáforos desahogando un poco la vialidad, y multaba a aquellos que querían pasar de listos por exceso de velocidad, al final le quedaba la gran satisfacción de haberle prestado un servicio a la sociedad… pero honestamente la mayor razón de estar ahí era la motocicleta, claro, le fascinaba montarse en aquel vehículo de dos ruedas que le hacía sentir poderoso y respetado, junto con el traje café — sus hermanas siempre le dijeron que un hombre con uniforme, era irresistible para las mujeres — y tenían razón.

En decenas de ocasiones las mujeres le hicieron propuestas indecorosas solo por portar el uniforme y otras tantas para que les anulara la multa, pero siempre se negó, Li Shaoran era un caballero ante todo. No como su pelinegro amigo Eriol, pero esa era otra historia aparte.

Para ser su primer día en el pueblo, estaba todo muy tranquilo y decidió parar en una tienda de conveniencia de doble "X" y doble "O". El café exprés era su única droga, sin él, no podía empezar su día ó continuarlo.

Mientras mezclaba el oscuro liquido recordó la conversación que había tenido una noche antes con su madre, según ella, ya que estaba de vuelta en el pueblo, era hora de casarse… ¿casarse? Porque todas las conversaciones que tenia con su madre de una u otra manera llegaban a ese tema. El que no tenga planes en ese momento no significa que haya perdido toda oportunidad de comprometerse en matrimonio, por Dios, solo tenía 33 años, estaba en la flor de su juventud.

Además, aun no encontraba a la mujer ideal; las chicas de ciudad le parecían indecentes para sus creencias familiares y las chicas de pueblo le son demasiado mojigatas. Si hubiera manera alguna de combinar a las mujeres como en ese momento estaba haciéndole al café con el azúcar, muchos hombres del mundo serian felices, en especial él.

—_pero los milagros no existen Shaoran _— se dijo así mismo mientras bebía un sorbo de café, pero este no llego a tocar su garganta ya que una sombra en color rojo paso rozando su cuerpo haciendo que el liquido negro callera quemando su rostro y pecho — ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS? — grito al mismo tiempo que giro su cuerpo para ver al causante de tal osadía hacia su café exprés.

El agresor: un vehículo compacto en color rojo, con vidrios oscuros que iba a más de 120 km/h

—_estas frito, amigo_ — se dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su motocicleta y prendía la singular sirena de transito.

Persiguió al infractor durante varias calles en una peligrosa carrea de velocidades, solo veía la sombra que miraba por el reflejo del vidrio retrovisor, hizo sonar en varias ocasiones la sirena de su motocicleta dándole a entender que se detuviera, pero éste solo lo ignoraba. Shaoran ya molesto acelero y pudo ponérsele a la par del infractor

— ¡Estaciónate! — Grito a la ventanilla del conductor —en la orilla, en la orilla —siguió manoteando y señalando para que se detuviera, pero éste solo se detuvo hasta que Shaoran prácticamente se le atravesó en el camino. Rápidamente bajo de su motocicleta y con libreta de multas en mano toco con los nudillos el vidrio del conductor.

No hubo señal

Espero unos pocos segundos y volvió a tocar un poco mas fuerte —_este tipo esta enfadándome_ — pensó y vio de reojo como el vidrio eléctrico bajo lentamente

— ¿Por qué tan rápido amigo? — Dijo con sarcasmo —Acaso tiene una emer…— no pudo terminar la frase, unos grandes y hermosos ojos en color esmeralda lo miraban fijamente. Giro la cabeza rápidamente para salir de su aturdimiento —sus papeles señorita, por favor — y volvió su mirada ala pequeña y gris libreta

—shhhttt

Shaoran regreso su mirada a la joven

— ¿me acaba de callar?

—Ssshhhhhhhttttttt — volvió a repetir más fuerte

—señorita, no creo que sea prudente mandar callar a un oficial de Tran… — para entonces, la dueña de los hermoso ojos esmeralda le había vuelto a callar con los dedos mostrando un pulcro _manicure_. Shaoran enarco una ceja molesto e intrigado

—…te dije que di vuelta donde me dijiste hermano… — decía la chica hablando por teléfono celular —es imposible que me haya perdido, naci ahí y por lógica sé cómo llegar… solo que… últimamente ha cambiado un poco la fachada de los pueblos vecinos —termino diciendo un poco confundida —… aja… si… espera aquí hay un oficial — tapo la bocina de su teléfono y por primera vez vio a los ojos con atención al castaño — ¿sabes cuánto falta para llegar a Tomoeda? —pregunto con verdadera preocupación

— ¿disculpe? —respondió asombrado

—sí, que cuanto falta para llegar a Tomoeda… mi hermano esta hecho una fiera porque debí haber llegado hace una hora

—señorita, usted… esta… en Tomoeda —le dijo con burla. La joven solo observó para todos lados como tratando de recordar el lugar en donde estaba

—lo ves hermano, te dije que no estaba perdida… justo en este momento estoy en una especie de parque… hay muchos árboles… — decía de nueva cuenta a su celular — si, debe ese parque… llego en unos minutos — y sin decir más acelero su pequeño vehículo rojo y se incorporo a la gran avenida dejando al oficial más que confundió

— ¿qué demonios? — monto su motocicleta y emprendió de nueva cuenta la persecución por varias cuadras mas — ¡SEÑORITA DETENGASE!— Le grito aun más molesto a la ventilla

La chica detuvo su andar en medio de dos carriles

— ¿oiga que le pasa? — Dijo la ojiverde al castaño — ¿Qué no ve que tengo prisa?

— ¿PRISA?... —grito — ¿no se ha dado cuenta que cometió como 4 infracciones diferentes de transito?

— ¿y…? —contesto sin preocupación al joven

Shaoran abrió lo más grande que pudo sus ojos — ¿…yyyy? Como que ¿…yyyyyyy? Usted iba a exceso de velocidad, ignoro a un oficial de tránsito al pedirle que se detuviera, y cuando lo hizo volvió a ignóralo al poner de nueva cuenta el vehículo en marcha para terminar estacionada en Doble… DOBLE carril en plena avenida

—aja… ¿y?

—y lo reconoce… no puede ser — volvió a sacar su pequeña libreta gris — sus documentos por favor — el tono de Shaoran ya era molesto y fuerte

—No tengo licencia… — dijo sin preocupación

—y aparte conduce sin documentos… que bien jovencita, estas multas le van a salir muy caras — y empezó a rodear el vehículo anotado la descripción del mismo junto con las placas

— ¿QUÉ? —Grito la chica sorprendida —no, no, no, no, no, no… tú no puedes multarme— y bajo del vehículo plantándose frente al oficial. La joven era hermosa, de cabellera larga y tan castaña como la de Shaoran, sus ojos verdes resaltaban al tono blanco de su piel y sus largas piernas se movían al compas de su pie que movía en una especie de tic nervioso — ¿Qué no sabes quién soy yo? — termino por decir con algo de realce

—Pues si no trae documentos, no lo sabré señorita — el tono burlón volvió a aparecer al mismo tiempo que la sorpresa en el rostro de la joven

— ¿como que no sabe quién soy? No puede ser…

—Pues si puede ser señorita… no tengo idea de quien sea usted —contesto el castaño con indiferencia

Ella intento fulminarlo con la mirada

—soy Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto

—aja ¿…y? — dijo el castaño devolviéndole a la chica su propia contestación

— ¿…yyyy? Como que ¿…yyyyyyy? escúcheme bien, soy una persona influyente y no puedes multarme

—pues a menos de que tenga privilegios de la realeza, que lo dudo mucho, puesto que no trae las banderas que se les asignan a los extranjeros. Le anularía las multas

—escúcheme bien oficial, soy una persona muy conocida en la política, soy prima-hermana del tío del sobrino de la esposa del Gobernador de Tokio ¿como ve?

Shaoran la miro incrédulo — ¿es usted quien?

—ya se lo dije — el orgullo no cabía en el pecho de la joven — y espero no busques problemas porque también soy la amiga del viudo de la criada del General mayor y si quiero te pueden correr de tu puesto amigo

—Noooo — volvió a burlarse

—así es… te dije que soy una persona influyente.

— ¿y tiene más conocidos?

— ¡claro! —Dijo orgullosa —Todos los sábados juego Tenis con la cuñada de un amigo de una novia del jardinero de la Casa Real…

Cuando dijo esto último Shaoran contuvo una carcajada y siguió escribiendo en su libreta gris

— ¿ah sí? Bien pues si a esas vamos mi difunto padre fue consejero de toda la vida del presidente de Japón, mi madre es prima directa del emperador de china y mi mejor amigo es de descendencia Británica y conoce muy bien a la Reina de Inglaterra… ¿Cómo ve? — arranca la hoja y sigue escribiendo en el reverso — así que, aquí entre nos, yo tengo influencias más poderosas que las de usted…

—pero…

— shhhttt — la callo —y honestamente le sugiero que tome la multa, la revise y pague las consecuencias de sus actos señorita Kinomoto

El castaño se retiro triunfante ante el silencio de la hermosa chica… o al menos eso pensó, pues a media cuadra pudo escuchar un chillante grito

—NO PUEDES MULTARME… SOY INFLUYENTEEEE

Del otro lado de la singular escena, Sakura Kinomoto apretaba la multa con sus delicadas manos, estaba enojada, que digo enojada furiosa de que sus influencias, y todos sus conocidos no sirvieron para que un oficial de tránsito le anulara una insignificante multa. Tomó nuevamente su teléfono celular y tecleo, sin ver, un número que sabia a la perfección

— ¿Tomoyo? Necesito de tu ayuda, tú tenías un novio que trabaja como oficial de Tomoeda, ¿no?

— _¿Eriol? Claro aun salgo con él, porque lo preguntas_

—un idiota de transito me acaba de multar… ¿crees que tu amigo pueda anularme la multa?

— _¿Qué? Claro que no lo molestare por eso Sakura… paga la multa y ya… te he dicho muchas veces que eso de tener amigos "poderosos" no te ayuda en nada… _

—pero yo no tuve la culpa

—_si claro… como si no conociera como manejas… eres un peor que un taxista de Nueva York _

— ¡oye! Eso fue casi un insulto

—…_paga la multa Sakura…_

Y le colgó el teléfono…

— ¡ash! Tonta Tomoyo, nunca me quiere ayudar — y subió a su vehículo arrojando el papel sin darse cuenta que en el reverso decía:

"_Llámame, tengo influencias en pagos de multas…. Li Shaoran"_

FiN

**N/A**

**Hola, como están… tanto tiempo sin que sepan de mi… bueno, aquí les dejo este pequeño ONE SHOT que se me ocurrió un día al escuchar una canción muy popular del mismo nombre cantada por "LILA Y SUS PERLAS DEL MAR" **

**También quiero que sepan que la próxima semana ya voy a subir el capítulo 14 de FRANCOTIRADORA y ahí les voy a explicar más ampliamente el porqué de mi extraña desaparición… este ONE SHOT es solo una compensación por la espera**

**Bien… entonces dejen reviews x que me encanta cuando le dan click a ese botón**

**SNIPER85**


End file.
